La amiga de Potter
by Odisea
Summary: Desde que habían llegado a Hogwarts, la amiga de Potter había supuesto una incógnita para Viktor. No era como las demás chicas. Además, parecía la mejor opción para que fuera su pareja en el baile de Navidad. La cuestión era cómo acercarse a ella.


_**Disclaimer:** ninguno de los personajes que hay aquí me pertenecen, y la primera frase de Karkarov está sacada del libro._

* * *

><p><strong>LA AMIGA DE POTTER<strong>

Desde que habían llegado a Hogwarts, sentía como si cientos de ojos se posaran sobre él. Debería estar acostumbrado ya a esa continua atención, pero lo cierto era que ni la apreciaba, ni le gustaba. Sabía, también, que en Hogwarts estaba el famoso Harry Potter, y desde que les comunicaron dónde se celebraría el Torneo de los Tres Magos, se preguntó si él se sentiría igual cada vez que llegaba a un sitio nuevo.

Porque ya no eran sólo los alumnos quienes le ponían nervioso enseñándole fotos suyas, figuras o incluso los mismos sombreros que llevaban para que se los firmara. No, es que Karkarov estaba más encima de él que nunca y casi no le dejaba espacio para respirar; parecía haberse convertido en su sombra desde que se subieron al barco.

Cuando llegaron a Hogwarts, las primeras palabras que dijo Karkarov fueron sobre él:

—Viktor, ve para allá, al calor... ¿No te importa, Dumbledore? Es que Viktor tiene un leve resfriado. —Pero no es que tuviera un resfriado, pensó en ese momento mientras se dirigía al interior del castillo, es que le había dicho a su director que le dolía la garganta para no tener que responder a todas sus preguntas sobre si estaba bien, si le había molestado algún compañero o si quería otra comida.

Debía admitir que pensaba que se encontraría con Harry en el primer minuto. Que tendría algo que lo diferenciaría de los demás, y no se refería solo a su famosa cicatriz. Quizá un club de fans, o tal vez una mesa aparte, para que no tuviera que mezclarse con él. Para su sorpresa, no reparó en él hasta que el profesor Karkarov se chocó con él y dos más a la salida del Gran Comedor. No sin antes preguntarle, claro, si quería un ponche. Lo que no fue una sorpresa fue que, cuando su amigo Boyan Poliakov le dijo a Karkarov que él si quería el ponche, el director lo ignoró completamente.

Viktor se dedicó a observar al famoso Harry Potter y a sus dos compañeros. Realmente había creído que, como solía pasar con él, multitud de chicas estuvieran a sus espaldas o hubiera chicos echándole fotos cuando estuviera desprevenido, pero parecía un chico de lo más normal. Y los que estaban detrás de él, también parecían normales: el chico pelirrojo y alto, que quizá fuera para Harry lo que Boyan era para él, y una chica con el pelo castaño y muy encrespado. Y para ella tenía dos opciones: o era la presidenta de su club de fans y, por eso, podía ir con él sin que ninguna otra les molestara, o era su novia y por eso no había más chicas persiguiéndolo.

Sin embargo, no pudo seguir estudiando la situación durante mucho más tiempo porque Karkarov hizo que caminaran hacia el barco. A partir de ese momento, no pudo dejar de pensar en el misterio que esa chica le suponía y, las pocas veces que veía a Potter y, por consiguiente, a ella detrás, los miraba fijamente para intentar descubrir quién era.

Como cuando al día siguiente volvieron al castillo y los descubrió entre el resto de alumnos. No parecía su novia, porque siempre iba el chico pelirrojo con ellos, pero tampoco parecía nadie de un club de fans porque no miraba a Potter con esos ojos de desquiciada. Claro, que después se puso a mirar al frente porque sabía bien lo que se sentía cuando parecía que estaban acosando a alguien con la mirada, aunque no pudo evitar que, cuando pasó por delante de ellos, sus ojos se dirigieran a la chica acompañante de Potter. Su gran misterio sin resolver.

No obstante, esas dudas que tenía sobre Potter desaparecieron la noche en la que lo eligieron segundo campeón de Hogwarts, porque aunque el director Dumbledore creyera que no había sido Harry, ¿cómo podían comprobarlo? Y como estaba tan enfadado y ausente por intentar no mostrarse más hosco de lo habitual en público, prácticamente se le olvidó que esa chica aún le causaba curiosidad.

Hasta aquel día.

El día en el que Karkarov le dijo que tendría que enfrentarse a dragones y que tenía que estudiar cómo derrotarlos. El día en el que fue a la biblioteca para coger todos los libros de cría y cuidado de dragones. El día en el que la vio ahí, sentada sola en una de esas largas mesas de madera, rodeada de diez libros o más de un tamaño considerable. Y sola.

Había asumido que siempre estaría con Potter, porque las veces que la había visto estaba con él (en el Gran Comedor, en los jardines e incluso cerca de la puerta de los baños), y ahora que la encontraba en la soledad y el silencio que brindaba la biblioteca, no podía más que pensar en que nunca había visto a una chica igual. Porque, además, era una de las pocas que aún no habían intentado pedirle un autógrafo, o una foto, o incluso un beso (como dos chicas se habían atrevido desde que estaba ahí).

La cosa era que desde que había leído que el punto débil de los dragones eran los ojos y había decidido usar algún hechizo para taparlos o hacer que se quedaran momentáneamente ciegos, no tenía necesidad de volver a la biblioteca. Pero eso no lo sabía ni Boyan, ni Karkarov, ni tampoco esas chicas tan molestas que ahora le seguían a todas partes.

Ni tampoco pensaba decírselo a nadie.

Es que cuando iba a la biblioteca estaba solo. Karkarov le dejaba tranquilo para que pudiera estudiar tanto como quisiera y a Boyan nunca le habían gustado demasiado los sitios tan silenciosos, así que ese era el único momento del día que podía tener un respiro. Aunque lo compartiera con la amiga de Potter, que parecía no darse cuenta de que él estaba también ahí, y con ese grupito de niñas.

Claro que de vez en cuando sí que la veía con Potter, y cada día más a menudo.

Cuando volvían al barco, después de cenar, Karkarov siempre lo apartaba de Boyan para darle consejos y atenciones, a pesar de que él no las quisiera.

—Por cierto, Viktor —le llamó Karkarov cuando ya se dirigía a su habitación—, tienes que conseguir una pareja para el baile de Navidad. Aunque no creo que tengas problemas con eso —dijo con forzada complicidad, a lo que Viktor simplemente asintió y siguió su camino.

Lo bueno de dormir en el barco era que podía hablar en búlgaro y no en inglés, porque no le gustaba. Su inglés no era nada bueno, y siempre le costaba pronunciar algunas palabras algo largas, como cuando era un niño.

—¿A quién invitarás? —preguntó Boyan una vez hubo entrado en su habitación, expectante—. Yo ya he invitado a una chica de Beauxbatons y me ha dicho que sí.

Viktor se quedó pensativo unos instantes, sin compartir la alegría de su compañero. No conocía a nadie con quien poder ir, y tampoco es que tuviera ganas de ir con una chica de las que llevaban la bandera de Bulgaria atada a la cintura.

—Quizá la amiga de Potter, si acepta… —dudó, mientras comenzaba a ponerse el pijama.

—¿Quién? —inquirió Boyan.

A lo que Krum simplemente hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza mientras dejaba su túnica de color rojo sobre el cofre.

Sí, ella no era una mala opción, para nada. Por lo que había visto, era una chica estudiosa que no gritaba cada vez que lo veía aparecer y era amiga de Potter, así que suponía que lo de la fama ya lo tendría superado. Además, tenía que admitir que no había llamado su atención solo por eso, sino porque era guapa. Lo que más le gustaba era su pelo: rizado, castaño, quizá hasta un poco rebelde. No era como las chicas normales, y eso era lo que más le gustaba.

Completamente decidido a pedirle que fuera su pareja de baile, fue a la biblioteca pensando que la encontraría allí. Y, en efecto, así fue, pero acompañada de Potter. Últimamente siempre estaban ambos en la biblioteca, y ahora que se paraba a pensarlo a lo mejor era porque él ya se lo había pedido antes.

Ese día no la vio sola ni un minuto. Ni el día siguiente, ni el siguiente. No lograba encontrarla sola para pedirle que fuera su pareja, y ya se estaba desesperando. Lo más seguro es que la respuesta fuera que ya iba con Potter, pero no perdía nada intentándolo. Y lo intentaría, si no estuviera siempre con Potter.

No fue hasta el día de después de la primera prueba cuando vio que ya nadie la acompañaba. Pero ese día no encontró el valor necesario para acercarse hasta ella y decírselo.

Era irónico que fuera el jugador de quidditch más joven y no tuviera miedo a una caída de decenas de metros, pero que tuviera miedo del rechazo de Hermione.

Porque en esos días que no la vio sola ni un minuto, al menos pudo aprovechar para descubrir más cosas sobre ella.

Como que cuando parecía no entender algo, mordía la punta de su pluma; que cuando Potter la molestaba ponía los ojos en blanco y bufaba; que nunca tenía libros de menos de 600 páginas ante ella; que se llamaba Hermione y que, curiosamente, parecía que no sabía nada sobre el quidditch.

Porque un día, cuando estaba buscando algún libro para entretenerse e ignorar al grupo de chicas, oyó por casualidad una conversación que estaba manteniendo con Potter.

—Me sacan de quicio —la oyó bufar—. Vienen aquí solo para mirar a Krum y cuchichear, ¿no tienen nada mejor que hacer? —Sin esperar respuesta de su compañero, continuó—. Si no fuera porque sabe hacer el _amargo de Rosi_ seguro que ni siquiera sabrían que existe.

—El "Amago de Wronski", Hermione.

Hermione. Era un nombre bonito.

Cuando regresó de la biblioteca, aún sin haber invitado a Hermione, Boyan le llamó con una mano para que fuera a sentarse junto a él en la mesa de Slytherin. La mesa de Gryffindor, donde pertenecían Potter y sus amigos, estaba en el extremo opuesto del Gran Comedor.

—Mira, Viktor —dijo señalando con la cabeza a una chica rubia—, esa es mi pareja para el baile. Se llama _Clairre_.

Viktor la miró y asintió, como dándole el visto bueno. Pero sus ojos se desviaron, como tantas otras veces, a la última mesa del amplio salón, donde Hermione estaba de espaldas a él, seguramente riendo o comiendo.

—¿Cómo se llamaba tu pareja? —preguntó Boyan mientras daba un mordisco a un muslo de pollo.

—Aún no se lo he pedido —respondió con el ceño fruncido.

—Pues deberías hacerlo ya si no quieres que se te adelanten —dictaminó su amigo, dando por finalizada la conversación.

El día siguiente, cuando fue a la biblioteca a la misma hora que siempre, como un reloj, estaba decidido a pedírselo. ¿Cómo sería la mejor manera? Un simple "¿vienes conmigo al baile?" le parecía muy impersonal. Pero claro, primero tenía que ir a hablar con ella y, para eso, no le gustaría tener público.

Ese parecía su día de suerte, porque el habitual grupito de chicas que lo seguía a todas partes hoy no había aparecido. Sin importarle el motivo, pero agradeciéndolo enormemente, pasó de largo la mesa en la que se sentaba habitualmente y fue a donde se encontraba Hermione. Con paso decidido y raudo, con su objetivo localizado… Pero lo pasó de largo y se sentó en la mesa de detrás.

No era tan fácil como había pensado. Tomó aire un par de veces, pero no conseguía reunir el valor necesario. Hasta que ella se levantó de la silla. Al principio había pensado que se iba a ir ya, _tan pronto_, y su corazón se aceleró notablemente, pero cuando vio que paseaba entre las estanterías, al parecer buscando algo, vio su oportunidad.

Se obligó a levantarse y a seguirla, tensando y destensando los puños, intentando liberar la tensión y la timidez que acababan de atacarle. Ella se paró frente a una estantería de libros grandes, y se acercó por detrás. Carraspeó suavemente, sin ser oído, y al fin se decidió a hablar.

—Ez-miope.

Vio que Hermione se puso tensa al instante y se giró lentamente con los ojos bastante abiertos. Una vez que se dio cuenta de que era Viktor, suspiró y se llevó una mano al pecho.

—Menudo susto.

Krum no supo cómo interpretar eso, pero decidió ignorarlo y atenerse al plan inicial, si no quería echarse para atrás de nuevo.

—Ez-miope. —Ella alzó una ceja, como si no comprendiera—. Me _prreguntaba_ si… bueno, si te _gustarría_ venir al baile de Navidad conmigo.

Hermione abrió la boca, sin liberar ningún sonido. Ante eso, Viktor se puso nervioso y continuó hablando.

—He estado viniendo todos los días a la biblioteca _parra_ intentar hablar contigo, nunca conseguía _arrmarrme_ del valor suficiente. —Se pasó una mano por la nuca y frunció el ceño—. Lo _comprrenderré_ si no _quierres_ ir conmigo o si ya tienes _parreja_.

Cuando pronunció esas palabras, vio que ella sonreía un poco y se sonrojaba.

—Me encantará ir contigo… —dijo, sin saber cómo debía llamarle.

—Viktor —completó él, comenzando a sonreír tímidamente.

—Viktor —repitió ella—. Yo soy Hermione.

—Ez-miope —imitó él, para intentar corregir la pronunciación del nombre.

Ella apretó un poco los labios y movió la cabeza.

—Supongo que ya tendremos tiempo para que aprendas a pronunciarlo bien. —Miró hacia un lado, sin saber qué decir, y cogió el libro más cercano a ella—. Bueno, tengo que irme ya.

Viktor asintió y se hizo a un lado diligentemente.

—¿Hablamos mañana? —preguntó cuando Hermione pasó por delante de él.

—Claro —contestó con una sonrisa, antes de ir a recoger sus cosas y marcharse a la Sala Común de Gryffindor para contárselo a Ginny, a Ron y a Harry.

Bueno, quizá a Ron y a Harry podría contárselo después.

Viktor, por su parte, se quedó en la biblioteca y aprovechó que estaba completamente solo para reflexionar. Había conseguido el consentimiento de Hermione, y sería su pareja para el baile. La chica más diferente, bonita e impermeable a la fama que hubiera conocido nunca.

Sonrió, a pesar de que si alguien le estuviera viendo sonreír de la nada pensaría que era raro. Estaba pletórico y en esos momentos tan solo un pensamiento anidaba en su mente: las ganas que tenía de que llegara la noche del baile.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de Odisea<strong>: ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal, os ha gustado?

Es el primer fic que hago de esta pareja, así que no sé muy bien cómo lo he llevado, pero he intentado hacer una escena lo más apegada al canon posible.

De Boyan solamente se conocía el apellido (Poliakov) y como era el único al que se le mencionaba en el libro, con su apellido, de todos los alumnos de Durmstrang, pues he decidido que sería el amigo de Viktor xD

De verdad que espero que os haya gustado, y que tanto si os ha gustado como si no, me dejéis un bonito review con tomatazos o abrazos en el que me digáis vuestra opinión. Me gusta saber lo que pensáis :)

¡Un beso!


End file.
